Smoke detectors have been recognized as useful and effective devices in providing warnings of smoke in the adjacent, local ambient atmosphere. In the presence of smoke, such devices can emit an audible, alarm indication.
Where detector inflow ports have been accidentally or intentionally obstructed, the devices may not work as intended. At times, smoke detectors have been, or might be intentionally obstructed to prevent detection of smoke from cigarettes in offices, dormitories, or hotels. During new construction, or during renovations, dust covers used to protect detectors from contamination might be unintentionally left in place after initial installation, or, after the renovation has been completed.
There is a need to minimize any likelihood that one or more detectors of an alarm, or monitoring system, might not function properly due to the presence of an obstruction which blocks inflow of local ambient atmosphere into the respective detector or detectors. Preferably such functionality would be readily installable in existing monitoring systems, and would not compromise normal functioning of the respective detector(s). It would also be desirable if blockage indicating audible, visible or electrical indicia could be provided on a per detector basis to facilitate identification and correction of the problem.